Un pont entre ciel et terre
by Cardalba
Summary: Songfic. Pendant les vacances d'été avant sa septième année, quelque chose va changer pour Harry...


Entre ciel et terre

Titre: Entre ciel et terre.

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage… Et la chanson pas plus, elle est tirée du spectacle Le Roi Soleil.

* * *

Il faisait chaud en ce 15 juillet très chaud. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés étalé sur son lit trouvait même qu'il faisait trop chaud. Ça n'aurait pas dû être permis une chaleur pareille! Elle coupait toute envie de bouger et notre Harry Potter national (ah non c'est vrai, il est anglais, zut!) ne faisait pas exception.

Allongé sur son lit, il contemplait le plafond, pensant à tout ce qu'il donnerait pour être déjà au 31 juillet et à sa majorité. Il quitterait dès le lendemain cette maison et cette famille qu'il ne considérait pas comme la sienne pour aller s'installer 12 Square Grimaud. Il y resterait sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à son départ pour Poudlard où il entamerait sa septième année. 

L'année précédente avait été relativement calme, Voldemort s'était tenu à carreau. Mais bon, le terme calme appliqué à Harry Potter ne répond pas à la même définition que pour le commun des mortels. L'année avait donc été riche en rebondissement. Notamment les éternels affrontements entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, surtout entre les deux Princes de Poudlard. 

Autre évènement, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin décidés à sortir ensemble au grand amusement d'Harry qui les avaient regardés se tourner autour pendant six mois avant de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, totalement exaspéré par leur hésitation. Lui-même était sortit avec Ginny, sous le regard réprobateur de Ron, avant de se rendre compte que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement. Ils s'étaient séparés bons amis en mars et depuis Harry était célibataire et pensait le rester encore un moment. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les homosexuels n'étaient pas très nombreux à Poudlard. 

Donc Harry avait chaud et il s'ennuyait. Pour son dernier mois à Privet Drive les Dursley avaient décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Pour l'heure ils étaient sortis, laissant Harry se morfondre.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient écrit. Ils étaient ensemble au Terrier et apparemment s'amusaient beaucoup avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Ils avaient bien sûr interdiction de parler de l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry n'avait donc, depuis quinze jours, aucune nouvelle. Au cours de l'année écoulée, Dumbledore l'avait tenu au courant, mais depuis le début des vacances, silence radio, aucun moyen de communication n'étant sûr. 

Harry se sentait donc délaissé par ses amis. Il sentait que Voldemort avait repris des forces, depuis leur affrontement en fin de cinquième année. Les cours que Rogue lui avait donné avaient fini par porter leurs fruits et après la mort de Sirius, Harry avait appris à fermer son esprit et ne percevait plus les pensées de Voldemort.

Bercé par la chaleur ambiante, Harry finit par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la voix de son oncle.

(VD) - HARRY! DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMMENT!

En soupirant, l'adolescent s'exécuta, passant sa main dans sa tignasse brune en un geste las. Dès que les Dursley étaient chez eux, ils ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de tranquillité.

(PD) -Dépêche-toi! Mets la table!

La table, oui, d'accord, pensa Harry. Ensuite, il y aurait la vaisselle, puis l'aspirateur et la serpillière. C'était comme ça à chaque repas depuis quinze jours. Dudley était toujours au régime, Harry ne mangeait donc pas à sa faim et ne pouvait pas sortir s'acheter à manger, trop dangereux. 

Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à lui envoyer de quoi ne pas mourir d'inanition, mais Harry maigrissait à vue d'œil, contrairement à son cousin qui ne perdait pas un gramme.

Harry s'était finalement décidé à grandir et son poste d'attrapeur et Capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor lui avait permis de développer une musculature harmonieuse. 

Le gringalet qui était arrivé à Poudlard n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En restait quand même la minceur, les cheveux en bataille, les magnifiques yeux verts et la célèbre cicatrice. Harry tentait d'entretenir sa forme, mais son estomac creux ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

_En vouloir à la terre entière_

_Et vouloir malgré tout_

_Rester debout_

Lorsque le lendemain matin, Dudley vint le réveiller pour lui faire ranger le garage sur ordre de Vernon, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

(HP) -Non.

Dudley le regarda, écarquillant les yeux.

(DD) -Non?

(HP) -Non, N O N. Il me semble que même toi tu peux comprendre ce petit mot de trois lettres, tu l'utilise assez souvent! 

Dudley attrapa Harry par l'épaule pour l'obliger à descendre. Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se dégagea. Dudley ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite qu'Harry se rebellait et ne le suivrait pas. Il lui saisit à nouveau le bras. Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

(HP) -Lâche-moi.

La voix était calme, mais ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Dudley le regarda une nouvelle fois, ébahi. Harry soupira, arracha son bras de l'étreinte de son cousin qui réagit un peu plus vite que la fois précédente et lui balança un coup de poing avec un sourire sadique. Pour une fois qu'il avait un prétexte pour frapper Harry! Non qu'il en ait réellement besoin d'ailleurs… Mais une surprise l'attendait. 

Harry esquiva l'attaque de son cousin et riposta, mettant dans son coup tout la hargne qu'il entretenait depuis tant d'années. Ce fut un Dudley totalement estomaqué qui se retrouva assis par terre, cherchant son souffle. Reprenant ses esprits, il se releva et repartit à l'attaque. Harry l'attendait de pied ferme. Ils engagèrent un combat de boxe dans la chambre, la force brute contre l'agilité. D'abord brutal, l'affrontement finit par se faire presque amical, un peu comme un entraînement. Ils finirent par s'effondrer sur le lit.

(DD) -Tu te débrouilles bien, Harry!

(HP) -Quidditch.

(DD) -Pardon?

(HP) -Tu sais, le jeu sur des balais. Je suis Capitaine de l'équipe, je dois être en forme.

(DD) -Ah.

Un silence.

(HP) -Ça a l'air intéressant, ce jeu. Tu m'expliques?

Un silence étonné.

(HP) -Si tu veux, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de… ça… Le monde sorcier, je veux dire…

(DD) -Moui, en fait c'est surtout Papa et Maman qui ne veulent pas. Moi, ça me dit trop rien non plus, mais là c'est du sport, c'est pas pareil!

Nouveau silence surpris.

(HP) -Tu m'épates, Dudley. Bon, alors le Quidditch. Sport sorcier par excellence. Ça se joue par équipe de sept. Trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Moi je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

(DD) -Gryffondor?

(HP) -L'une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Les élèves sont répartis dans ces Maisons, c'est un peu comme une grande famille. Il y a Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

(DD) -Comment se fait la répartition?

(HP) -Eh bien, en début de première année, le Choixpeau décide de t'envoyer dans telle ou telle maison. Chacune privilégie un trait de caractère, Poufsouffle la bonne volonté, Serdaigle l'intelligence, Serpentard la ruse et Gryffondor le courage. Moi, j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard, mais j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'y envoyer et il m'a écouté, il m'a mis à Gryffondor.

(DD) -Pourquoi pas Serpentard?

(HP) -Parce que Voldemort y est passé et que mon déjà à l'époque ennemi Draco Malefoy y était.

(DD) -Ah. Voldemort, c'est le mage noir qui a tué tes parents et t'a fait ta cicatrice?

Harry était sidéré, il n'aurait jamais cru que Dudley pouvait être intéressé par le monde sorcier.

(HP) - Oui, mais parlons plutôt de Quidditch, j'ai besoin d'oublier la menace qui pèse sur moi depuis que Voldemort est de retour.

A ce moment, la voix de Vernon vint les interrompre.

(VD)- Dudley! Ramène Harry!

Dudley poussa un soupir, regarda son cousin et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois stupéfié. Si Dudley commençait à l'apprécier, où allait le monde!

(DD)- On s'entraîne à la boxe! Harry me sert de punching ball!

Silence en bas, puis la voix réjouie de Vernon.

(VD) D'accord. Essaie de ne pas trop l'abîmer quand même!

Puis Dudley se retourna vers Harry qui avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

(DD) Tu disais?

(HP) Je rêve ou tu viens de mentir à ton père pour rester discuter avec moi.

Dudley eut l'air gêné.

(DD) Ben en fait, je me dis que tu pars dans quinze jours et que je ne te connais pas. Et puis je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce monde. J'aurais sûrement toujours une appréhension devant une baguette magique, mais…

(HP) Ah, ok. Merci.

(DD) De rien.

(HP) Bon, le Quidditch. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Harry se leva et alla farfouiller dans ses affaires, à la recherche d'un livre sur le Quidditch, offert par Hermione. Puis il revint s'asseoir à côté de son cousin.

(HP) Regarde. Il y a quatre balles en jeu. Le Souaffle que les trois poursuiveurs se passent pour marquer des buts dans ces trois anneaux, tandis que le gardien essaie de les en empêcher. 

(DD) Ça ressemble à du basket, à part le gardien.

(HP) Si tu veux. Ensuite, les Cognards. Ils sont ensorcelés pour voler un peu n'importe comment. Les batteurs utilisent des battes pour les éloigner des joueurs de leur équipe et les renvoyer sur l'adversaire. 

(DD) Cette fois, c'est du base-ball.

(HP) Et enfin, le Vif d'Or. Et l'attrapeur. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin, le principe est simple, je dois l'attraper. Mais cette petite chose vole vite, très vite et prend un malin plaisir à se cacher. Quand il est attrapé, le match prend fin.

(DD) Et pour les points?

(HP) Dix par panier, cent cinquante pour le Vif d'Or.

Dudley regarda un moment les images animées du livre.

(DD) C'est marrant, ces photos sorcières. Et toi, tu es bon comme attrapeur?

(HP) Il paraît, oui. J'ai été le plus jeune attrapeur à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle. La seule fois où je n'ai pas attrapé le Vif d'Or, c'est parce que je suis tombé de mon balai à cause des Détraqueurs.

Dudley frissonna au souvenir de sa rencontre avec eux.

Cette discussion ne fut que la première d'une longue série. Dudley manipulait ses parents pour pouvoir discuter avec son cousin. Harry raconta ses études à Poudlard, parla de Ron, d'Hermione, de son perpétuel affrontement avec Draco Malefoy, de la mort de Sirius, de Voldemort.

Il fut presque déçu lorsque Maugrey Fol Œil et Remus Lupin vinrent le chercher. 

(HP) Dudley, quand tout cela sera fini…

(DD) On se reverra, Harry.

(HP) Oui, je reviendrai et je t'emmènerai voir un match de Quidditch.

(DD) D'accord.

Puis Maugrey et Lupin agrippèrent Harry et ses bagages et ils transplanèrent devant le 12 Square Grimaud. 

Les Weasley, Tonks, Dumbledore, et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les attendaient pour fêter dignement les dix-sept ans d'Harry. Mais dès le lendemain, les Weasley et Hermione repartirent au Terrier et les membres de l'Ordre retournèrent à leurs missions respectives. Harry se retrouva seul. Il haussa les épaules. Au moins, il mangeait à sa faim. Cependant, ses bonnes résolutions ne durèrent pas et il commença à s'ennuyer ferme.

_Couché sur des pavés de pierre_

_Qui pense encore à nous_

_Quand on est loin de tout_

Finalement, Remus lui vint en aide en lui proposant des entraînements. Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme et le temps passa plus vite, avec des cours de Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étant joint à Remus pour occuper Harry pendant leurs moments de repos entre les missions. Même Rogue s'était prêté au jeu, et Harry avait fait des progrès fulgurants en Potions.

Cependant, le jeune homme continuait d'en vouloir un peu à Ron et Hermione qui semblaient l'avoir oublié.

Cependant (bis) une grosse surprise vint lui faire oublier ce léger abandon.

Alors qu'il travaillait sur les Sortilèges informulés avec Remus, Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi par… je vous le donne en mille… Draco Malefoy!

(SR) Remus, réunion immédiate, Dumbledore arrive. 

Remus acquiesça. Harry jouait au poisson rouge. Le loup garou se tourna vers lui, puis de nouveau vers Rogue et Malefoy.

(RL) Et Harry? 

Rogue regarda le jeune Gryffondor.

(SR) Qu'il vienne aussi… Il a vu Draco, autant le mettre au courant de tout.

Remus fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils s'assirent autour de la grande table de la cuisine, Draco resta debout, calme, ses yeux gris rivés sur les yeux verts d'Harry qui reflétaient de la perplexité et de la colère. Dès qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry ne put plus se retenir et il explosa.

(HP) Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il fait chez moi?

(SR) Potter! s'écria Rogue, le foudroyant du regard.

(AD) Laissez, Severus, interrompit Dumbledore. Laissez Draco répondre.

Harry reporta son attention sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant et cela seul fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait intérêt à se préparer à un choc. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Malefoy hésiter.

(DM) Désolé Potter, je ne savais pas que cette maison était à toi. (Deuxième choc pour Harry, un Malefoy qui s'excuse auprès d'un Potter!) Je sais juste que c'est le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je viens ici. J'ai rejoint l'Ordre l'an dernier, comme espion.

(HP) Mais pourquoi?

(DM) Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on me force la main, ce que font mon père et… Voldemort.

(HP) Malefoy, pour une fois, je bénis ta fierté!

Draco haussa un sourcil.

(DM) Potter me croit? Et en plus il me remercie? Etonnant!

Harry rougit. 

(DM) Bon, je n'ai que peu de temps. Voldemort va attaquer le Ministère, vraisemblablement à la rentrée. Il a attendu assez longtemps, il ne peut plus se le permettre. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que le Ministère a eu la preuve qu'Il est de retour. Il était trop faible pour attaquer avant et nous avons eu le temps de nous organiser, mais désormais il sera sans pitié.

(AD) Merci Draco. Tu devrais y retourner avant qu'il s'aperçoive de ton absence.

Draco acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte.

(HP) Malefoy! Tu reviens à Poudlard?

Sans se retourner, le Serpentard répondit.

(DM) Oui, Potter. On se voit à la rentrée…

_Un pont entre ciel et terre_

_Entre vous et nous_

_Un chemin à peine ouvert_

_Un lien malgré les barrières_

_Qui ne tient qu'à nous_

_Un voyage qu'il faudrait faire_

Après une fin de vacances plutôt calme, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione sur le quai 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Malefoy n'était pas revenu au QG et Harry avait ordre de garder son rôle d'espion pour lui. Même ses deux meilleurs amis ne devaient pas être au courant.

Assis dans un compartiment avec Luna, Ginny et Neville, Harry attendait que Ron et Hermione aient rempli leurs devoirs de préfets. Les Préfets en chef devaient être nommés parmi les anciens Préfets. Ron et Harry pensaient que Hermione serait nommée. Quant à l'identité du Préfet en Chef, elle ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron très énervé suivi d'une Hermione hésitant entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Les deux amis se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette en face d'Harry. Voyant que Ron ne lui dirait rien, Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son amie.

(HG) Malefoy est Préfet en Chef, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Puis elle regarda Harry plus attentivement et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

(HG) Harry! Tes lunettes!

(HP) Mes lunettes? Ah oui, c'est une idée de Fol Œil. Il dit que si je perds mes lunettes pendant un combat, je ne sers plus à rien, donc il m'oblige à porter des lentilles.

Hermione et Ron qui entre temps avait arrêté de faire la gueule, le dévisagèrent un moment et Harry rougit (c'est une habitude!).

(HP) Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ce fut Ron qui répondit en hésitant.

(RW) Ça te change sans les lunettes. Et c'est quoi ces fringues? On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir habillé aussi…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry portait un jean et un T-shirt vert, à sa taille, qui mettaient en valeur la musculature acquise au cours de l'année écoulée.

(HP) Aussi quoi?

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Apparemment, Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'habillé comme ça, il allait faire des ravages dans les rangs des filles (ce dont il ne moquait éperdument) mais aussi des garçons.

(HG) Eh bien… Aussi bien. C'est la première fois qu'on te voit avec des vêtements à ta taille.

(HP) Ah ça! C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Dudley. Il a tanné ses parents pour qu'ils m'offrent une garde-robe complète à ma taille.

(RW) Ton cousin a fait ça?

(HP) Euh oui. Je ne vous ai pas dit qu'on s'était réconciliés?

(RW) Ben non.

(HP) Désolé. C'est lui qui a tout choisi.

(HG) Eh bien, il a du goût, quoi que tu puisses lui reprocher.

(RW) Ouais! Tu vas faire des ravages! Je ne serais pas avec Mione, je serais jaloux!

Harry rougit et chercha à détourner la conversation. Luna, Ginny et Neville n'avaient pas écouté et parlaient de Ronflaks Cornus. Il se joignit à eux. Tout plutôt que poursuivre sur sa garde-robe. Ron et Hermione se sourirent.

(RW) Ça va être drôle!

(HG) Oui. Je me demande comment il va gérer son succès. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'aide.

(RW) Eh bien on sera là!

La fin du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. 

Malheureusement pour Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu raison. Dès sa descente du train, il fut la cible de tous les regards. Malgré sa robe de sorcier, on devinait un corps bien fait et l'absence de lunettes faisait ressortir les étonnants yeux verts. Mal à l'aise, Harry rougit et tenta de s'éloigner lorsqu'une voix traînante l'arrêta.

(DM) Eh bien, Potter! On a encore attiré l'attention?

Harry se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du Serpentard.

(HP) Malefoy. Quelle surprise! Tu es jaloux?

Un instant déconcerté, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, par les yeux verts du Gryffondor, Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Harry ne l'attendit pas pour continuer.

(HP) D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas avec ton cher papa et son maître?

(DM) Non, Potter, je ne suis pas jaloux. Comment pourrai-je l'être? Moi, je suis beau, riche et intelligent. Quant à ce que je fais ici… Ma foi, je finis mes études.

Harry dissimula un sourire. Malefoy était un petit con arrogant, mais il ne mentait pas. Il était riche, intelligent et surtout beau à tomber à la renverse…

(HP) On peut dire que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, Malefoy!

A ce moment, un coup de vent souleva la cape du Gryffondor. Draco écarquilla les yeux, seul signe extérieur de sa surprise, qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler derrière un commentaire sarcastique.

(DM) Eh bien, Potter, que vois-je? On a appris à s'habiller pendant les vacances?

Il s'approcha d'Harry, écartant les pans de la cape, détaillant le corps du Gryffondor.

(DM) Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt bien fait le petit Potty! Il a trouvé un autre moyen d'attirer l'attention. Fais attention Potter, ou tu vas te faire violer dans un couloir! Non que ta santé me préoccupe…

Et sur ces mots, Harry rougit et Malefoy tourna les talons, satisfait d'avoir remporter la manche.

La routine habituelle s'installa rapidement. Les cours, les devoirs, les sarcasmes de Rogues, les altercations avec Malefoy. Cependant, il y avait quelques différences avec les années précédentes. D'abord, Ron et Hermione le laissaient plus souvent seul, ce qu'il comprenait et en même temps ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle en dehors de la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

Ce qui m'amène à la seconde différence. Comme l'avaient prédit ses amis, Harry avait beaucoup de succès, encore plus qu'avant et comme l'avait dit Malefoy, de nombreux élèves avaient tenté de l'entraîner dans un coin sombre. Harry s'était décidé et avait fait son coming-out. Cela avait eu pour conséquence que la majorité des filles lui avait lâché la grappe, mais les garçons continuaient de lui courir après, à son grand désespoir. Il ne se déplaçait plus sans sa cape d'invisibilité à portée de main. Ses amis de Gryffondor lui servaient de gardes du corps quand ils le pouvaient. Bien que très gêné, Harry leur en était reconnaissant. 

Il avait su par Dumbledore que l'attaque du Ministère avait eu lieu et été repoussée tant bien que mal et que le rôle de Draco n'avait pas été découvert. Harry avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, sans trop savoir si c'était parce que l'attaque avait échoué ou parce que son ennemi était sain et sauf.

Ses relations avec le Serpentard étaient étranges. Il leur arrivait de se rencontrer seul à seul et ils se comportaient alors de manière civilisée. Mais dès qu'ils se voyaient en public, ils se sautaient à la gorge. Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'éloignait de ses amis. Il s'aperçut de son erreur lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur et qu'une bouche vint s'écraser contre la sienne. Il se débattit, mais l'autre était plus grand et plus fort et il ne parvint pas à se dégager.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le relâchait et il cessa de se débattre et ouvrit les yeux. La scène qui lui apparut le stupéfia et il fut obligé de s'asseoir. Malefoy avait attrapé son adversaire par le col et l'avait jeté à terre. Harry reconnut Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle. Regardant le Serpentard, Harry prit peur. Draco avait l'air très en colère. Il fusillait le Serdaigle du regard, au point que celui-ci commença à reculer, toujours sur les fesses.

(HP) Malefoy, je… Merci.

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

(DM) Ne me remercie pas, Potter. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenu! Mais non! Mr Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux. Malefoy soupira et attrapant Goldstein par le bras, le releva.

(DM) Allez toi. Direction le bureau de Dumbledore.

Et sans un regard pour Harry, il se mit en route poussant le Serdaigle devant lui.

Toujours effondré contre le mur, Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait plus. Un instant Malefoy le sauvait et l'instant d'après il le haïssait comme avant. Il replia ses jambes, les entourant de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Est-ce qu'on est tous des ennemis_

_L'un envers l'autre éteint_

_Et démuni_

Ce fut ainsi que Ron et Hermione le trouvèrent bien plus tard, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs. Il refusa de leur parler de ce qui était arrivé et les laissa l'emmener à la grande salle pour le repas de soir. Malefoy et Goldstein étaient là, mais aucune allusion ne fut faite à l'incident du couloir. Pourtant, à partir de ce jour-là, plus personne ne courut après Harry. Apparemment, l'histoire avait fait le tour de Poudlard, sans atteindre le principal intéressé. Draco Malefoy avait expliqué sa façon de penser à un certain Serdaigle et Dumbledore en 

avait rajouté une couche en le collant avec Rusard tous les samedi après-midi jusqu'à la fin de l'année et on n'était qu'en novembre… 

Harry alla se coucher tôt, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Aux environs de minuit, il se releva, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la Tour des Gryffondor. La carte des Maraudeurs lui indiqua que la voix était libre jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa cape posée à ses pieds. Il regarda les étoiles, pensant à Sirius, à ses parents et bizarrement (ou pas…) à Malefoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tranquillité fut troublée par l'ouverture de la porte. Un instant paniqué à l'idée d'être découvert par Rusard ou un professeur, il fut étrangement rassuré de voir apparaître Draco Malefoy.

Celui-ci semblait perdu, le masque froid et hautain était tombé. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand le Serpentard remarqua sa présence. Aussitôt, le masque reprit sa place.

(DM) Potter! Encore en train d'enfreindre les règles.

(HP) Malefoy.

Harry soupira, il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'entamer une joute verbale avec son ennemi de toujours. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil étonné devant le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis.

(DM) Eh bien Potter (oui, je sais il dit tout le temps ça, tic de langage)! A cours d'idées?

(HP) Laisse tomber, Malefoy. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

Un silence.

(DM) Moi non plus.

La voix, certes toujours traînante, avait perdu sa froideur et son mépris. Harry se retourna vers le Serpentard, étonné, puis lui fit de la place sur le rebord.

(HP) Alors ça tombe bien. Viens t'asseoir.

Malefoy hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter.

(HP) Malefoy… Encore merci pour tout à l'heure. Je réfléchissais et je n'ai pas vu que j'étais seul.

(DM) Laisse, c'est rien, je ne pouvais pas le laisser te violer. Désolé d'avoir été dur avec toi, mais ton inconscience m'énerve!

(HP) Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

Et là, tenez vous bien, Draco rougit. 

(HP) Non, c'est bon réponds pas.

Un silence, plus long.

(DM) Potter…

(HP) Oui?

(DM) Merci.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

(DM) Pour avoir garder le secret et pour jouer le jeu. Je sais que finalement, on peut se parler sans s'insulter et c'est d'autant plus dur devant les autres. J'en ai marre d'être un petit con arrogant. Sans toi, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, alors s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber, continue de me provoquer, de m'insulter.

_Même si ça nous paraît loin_

_Même si tout est gris_

_Je veux garder l'envie_

(HP) Malefoy… Ecoute-moi bien et mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. TU N'ES PAS un petit con arrogant. Déjà, tu es loin d'être petit, ensuite tu es très intelligent et enfin si tu es arrogant, tu le mérites. A ta place, il y a longtemps que je me serais trahi. Alors oui, je vais continuer de t'insulter devant les autres, mais sache que je n'en pense pas un mot.

Malefoy sourit, un vrai sourire sincère et dit dans un souffle.

(DM) Merci.

(HP) De rien. Amis?

Et il tendit la main à Draco. Celui-ci regarda la main tendue, cette main qu'Harry lui avait refusé en première année. Puis il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux verts d'Harry et sourit à nouveau. Il regarda la main tendue et la prit. Il la serra en souriant.

(DM) Amis.

_D'un pont entre ciel et terre_

_Entre vous et nous_

_Un chemin juste en lisière_

_Un lien malgré les barrières_

_Qui ne tient qu'à nous_

_Un voyage qu'on pourrait faire_

_Un voyage presque ordinaire_

Après cette nuit-là, ils se revirent toutes les nuits en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils apprirent à se connaître et étonnamment à s'apprécier. Ron et Hermione se rendirent bien compte qu'Harry leur cachait quelque chose, mais il refusa de leur en parler et ils respectèrent son choix.

Harry et Draco se rendirent compte qu'il leur était de plus en plus dur de s'insulter en public. Une nuit, Draco proposa qu'ils prévoient leurs disputes à l'avance, ce qu'Harry accepta avec joie, une lueur qui n'avait rien de Gryffondorien au fond de ses yeux verts. A compter de ce moment, chacune de leurs rencontres diurnes était planifiée la nuit précédente.

Et à la grande joie des spectateurs, elles étaient de plus en plus impressionnantes.

Très naturellement, ils unirent leurs talents pour jouer des tours à leurs camardes. Rien de bien méchant, mais l'imagination fertile du Gryffondor et la ruse du Serpentard firent de nombreuses victimes.

Tous les élèves se demandaient qui leur jouaient ces tours, mais personne ne soupçonna les deux Princes de Poudlard. Leurs victimes favorites étaient bien sûr leurs maisons respectives, mais ils n'épargnaient ni Serdaigle, ni Poufsouffle. 

Hermione fut la première à soupçonner qu'un duo était à l'origine de ces actes. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étant plus là, elle ne put pas les rendre responsables.

En discutant avec d'autres élèves, elle déduisit de la fréquence des tours chez les Gryffondor et les Serpentards que le duo devait être un lion et un serpent. Ron eut d'ailleurs du mal à s'en remettre. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard! Sacrilège!

Pendant ce temps chez les Serpentard, Blaise Zabini parvenait à la même conclusion. 

Harry et Draco étaient intérieurement morts de rire. S'ils savaient! Malheureusement pour eux, Hermione alla parler au Serpentard pour tenter de savoir qui sortait du dortoir des Verts et Argents au milieu de la nuit.

(HG) Zabini! On peut parler?

(BZ) Granger. Ça dépend de quoi.

(HG) du fait que nos deux Maisons soient victimes depuis quelques temps d'un certain nombre de tours pendables.

(BZ) C'est pas moi le Serpentard.

(HG) Ah. J'en déduis que tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi?

(BZ) A savoir un duo Gryffondor/Serpentard?

(HG) Oui, ça fait froid dans le dos.

(BZ) Et tu voudrais savoir qui je soupçonne.

(HG) Oui.

(BZ) Ok, mais seulement si tu me dis qui est le Gryffondor.

(HG) D'accord, mais attends toi à un choc.

(BZ) Alors indice numéro un, personne ne sort du dortoir la nuit.

(HG)(hausse un sourcil, perplexe) Mais alors… Non! Pas lui!

(BZ) J'ai bien peur que si. J'ai eu du mal à m'en convaincre moi aussi.

(HG) Draco Malefoy.

(BZ) Et de ton côté?

(HG) Et bien le choc sera encore pire.

(BZ) Ah? C'est quand même pas Potter?

(HG) …

(BZ) Arg!

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

(HG) Je propose qu'on garde ça pour nous pour le moment et qu'on les coince ce soir.

(BZ) Ok. Je ne comprends vraiment plus. Je croyais que Draco avait rejoint le Mage Noir, mais du coup, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. 

(HG) Et toi?

(BZ) Moi? Oh non, il est hors de question que je me joigne à lui.

(HG) D'accord. Donc ce soir on les suit?

(BZ) Oui. Ron sera avec toi?

(HG) Non. Il ne va pas aimer, mais il restera au dortoir. De toute manière une fois qu'il est endormi, pas moyen de le réveiller. J'attendrai Harry dans la salle commune. Et toi?

(BZ) Euh… Je vais juste me planquer aux environs de la chambre de Draco et le suivre quand il sortira. Je tiens à ma vie! Bon allez à ce soir.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent.

Harry et Draco n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupés à se disputer.

Le soir, Hermione resta dans la salle commune et quand Harry descendit, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le bras, il sentit venir la catastrophe.

(HG) Où vas-tu comme ça?

(HP) Euh… Hermione? Tu n'es pas couchée?

(HG) Non. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

(HP) Je vais me promener.

(HG) Je viens avec toi.

(HP) Mais… 

(HG) Je suis préfète en chef, Harry. Tu as deux solutions. Soit je viens avec toi voir Malefoy, soit tu restes ici.

(HP) C'est du chantage! (un blanc) Attends! Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire là-dedans?

(HG) Harry, inutile de me mentir. Je sais que vous vous voyez toutes les nuits et que vous êtes responsables de toutes ces mauvaises blagues.

(HP) Ok, ok. Il va me tuer! … Bon, on y va?

Hermione se leva et suivit Harry jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie.

(HP) Salut Malefoy!

(DM) Bonsoir Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

(HP)(grimace) Elle a deviné pour les blagues.

(DM) Ah. Ça veut dire qu'un Serpentard a deviné que c'était moi et le lui a dit.

(HG) Eh oui. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, il devait te suivre. Il doit juste attendre de voir si tu vas le tuer ou non.

(DM) Bopf. Pas d'envie de meurtre ce soir. C'est qui? Blaise?

(BZ) Salut tout le monde!

(HG) Oui. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, expliquez-nous ce qu'il se passe.

Harry regarda Blaise, un peu gêné, puis interrogea Draco du regard.

(DM) Ok, ok. Pas de problème, Potter, Blaise n'est pas un Mangemort.

(HG) Et toi, Malefoy?

(DM) Non plus. J'ai la Marque, mais je fais partie de l'Ordre. J'espionne Voldemort pour leur compte.

(HP) On s'est vu cet été chez moi. Et on est devenu amis après la Toussaint. On en avait assez de se prendre la tête chacun de notre côté pour jouer un rôle.

(DM) Alors on a organisé nos disputes à l'avance.

(HP) Les blagues, c'est venu tout seul, on a bien rigolé.

(HG) Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

(HP) S'il vous plaît, gardez le secret tous les deux. Sinon, Malefoy va être en danger!

(DM) C'est bon, Potter!

Hermione sourit et regarda Blaise qui parla pour eux deux.

(BZ) Pas de problème, on sera muet comme des tombes.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour Harry et Blaise et dans leurs chambres de préfets en chef pour Hermione et Draco.

La routine revint, avec un peu moins de mauvaises blagues peut-être. Noël était déjà passé et Pâques approchait à grands pas quand Harry nota que Draco n'allait plus aussi bien. Le Serpentard s'était refermé sur lui-même, ne riait plus autant aux tours qu'ils jouaient aux autres élèves, avait du mal à jouer son rôle dans la journée. Harry finit par craquer et une nuit, il entreprit de cuisiner son ami.

(HP) Malefoy.

(DM) …

(HP) Malefoy!

(DM) Quoi?

(HP) Ah quand même! Je parle dans le vide depuis dix minutes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es plus le même depuis une semaine.

(DM) Mais rien, je vais bien!

(HP) Malefoy, ne me mens pas. Quelque chose ne va pas et tu vas me dire ce que c'est!

Draco regarda son ami. L'air déterminé sur le visage de Gryffondor le fit sourire. Harry n'y allait pas par quatre chemins! En même temps, l'inquiétude qu'il lut dans les yeux verts lui réchauffa le cœur. Il soupira et se décida à parler.

(DM) C'est Voldemort. Il… Bon sang, Potter, il veut que je te livre à lui! Je ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas faire ça! Mais si je ne le fais pas, je vais mourir et l'Ordre perdra un espion! Potter, je refuse de te laisser entre ses mains, même si je dois en mourir.

Draco pleurait, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

_Désirer la terre entière_

_Et devoir malgré soi_

_Rester en bas_

Harry le prit dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils allaient trouver une solution. Lorsque le Serpentard se fut un peu calmé, Harry lui saisit délicatement le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

(HP) Ecoute-moi. Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit et je te remercie de t'inquiéter à ce point pour moi. Maintenant, on va aller voir Dumbledore et tu vas tout lui raconter.

Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur. 

Celui-ci parut à peine étonné d'être réveillé à deux heures du matin par les deux Princes ennemis de Poudlard. Il écouta leur histoire et réagit aussitôt.

(AD) Merci Messieurs. Retournez vous coucher, je vais prévenir l'Ordre, nous nous reverrons demain à 18h dans mon bureau. Nous aviserons alors de la conduite à tenir.

Les deux garçons obéirent et rejoignirent leur lit. Epuisés par tant d'émotions en si peu de temps, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. 

Leur journée de cours leur sembla très très longue et sitôt le dernier cours terminé, ils se précipitèrent chez le Directeur. Ils avaient reçu au petit déjeuner une convocation, ce qui leur permit d'échapper à leurs amis. 

Dumbledore les accueillit avec un sourire. Dans son bureau se trouvaient aussi Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol Œil et les parents Weasley.

(AD) Nous sommes donc au complet. J'ai informé l'Ordre des intentions de Voldemort, Mr Malefoy. Nous allons agir, mais nous aurons besoin de votre aide et de celle d'Harry.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent.

(AD) Bien. Puisque Voldemort veut Harry, nous allons lui donner satisfaction. 

Voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il leva la main.

(AD) Non, Mr Malefoy, laissez-moi finir. Vous et Harry allez vous rendre là où Voldemort vous attend, mais l'Ordre se tiendra prêt à vous rejoindre dès que nous saurons où vous êtes. Il est temps d'en finir.

Draco referma la bouche et acquiesça. Harry soupira. Ainsi, le dernier combat allait enfin avoir lieu. En un sens, il était soulagé. Tout serait bientôt fini.

(HP) Quand?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonné par le calme de sa voix. Draco le regardait, une lueur de fierté et d'admiration dans ses yeux gris.

(AD) C'est à Mr Malefoy de répondre à cette question.

(DM) Voldemort m'a donné dix jours, il en reste trois. 

(AD) Cela nous laisse le temps de nous organiser.

Harry acquiesça, Draco déglutit.

(DM) Monsieur? Potter ne risquera vraiment rien?

Ce fut Harry qui fut le plus rapide.

(HP) Malefoy! Celui qui court le plus de risques, c'est toi! Moi, je vis avec cette menace depuis bientôt sept ans, alors oui, je serais en danger, mais il faut que ça s'arrête! Et tu penses la même chose! Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais maintenant ça suffit! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, moi aussi et eux aussi! Alors fais-le et laisse-moi jouer mon rôle!

_Si chacun prenait sa part_

_Faisait le nécessaire_

_Sans nous mettre à l'écart_

Draco le regarda avec effarement. Un Harry Potter en colère pour défendre ses convictions, ça fait peur. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte au cours des années passées à s'affronter, mais Potter pouvait être très impressionnant. Le Serpentard baissa la tête un peu penaud.

(HP) Allez, Malefoy! C'est pas grave, c'est nouveau pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés.

(DM) Désolé.

Dumbledore les regardait avec un sourire amusé, les autres semblaient ébahis de les voir si bien s'entendre et surtout s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre.

(AD) Bien. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire? (Acquiescement général) Alors Messieurs Dames, je vous laisse aller prévenir les autres. Quant à vous deux, allez donc rejoindre et rassurer vos amis.

Draco et Harry sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les appartements des Préfets en chef où ils étaient sûrs de trouver Ron et Hermione. A leur grande surprise, Blaise était avec eux et jouait aux échecs avec Ron.

(HG) Alors?

Draco et Harry se regardèrent.

(HP) On ne peut rien dire.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione et elle acquiesça. Ron et Blaise s'apprêtaient à protester, mais elle les fit taire d'un geste. Elle regarda les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face, tellement opposés et tellement semblables. L'un brun et l'autre blond. L'un toujours coiffé à la perfection, l'autre toujours ébouriffé. Des yeux gris et des yeux verts. L'un orphelin à cause de Voldemort, l'autre né de parents Mangemorts. L'un sang-pur, l'autre sang-mêlé. Mais la même silhouette fine et pourtant musclée. La même fierté. Le même courage. Le même soucis des autres (même si Draco l'aurait nié). La même témérité. Le même mépris des règlements et du danger.

Elle leur sourit.

(HG) Soyez prudents.

Ils acquiescèrent, sachant que s'il le fallait, ils lui désobéiraient et donneraient leur vie pour en sauver d'autres. Et elle le savait. Et ils savaient qu'elle savait. 

Ron et Blaise semblaient eux aussi avoir compris, mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien. 

Ils descendirent manger, les deux Serpentards d'abord, le trio Gryffondor ensuite. 

Ces trois jours furent un véritable calvaire pour Harry et Draco. Dans la journée, ils s'évitaient, n'ayant pas le cœur à se battre. Après leurs altercations de plus en plus spectaculaires car de mieux en mieux orchestrées, tout Poudlard accueillit ce répit avec joie.

Enfin, le moment M arriva.

(DM) Prêt?

(HP) Prêt.

(DM) Alors en route. Voldemort a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard. Il nous attend dans la Forêt Interdite.

(HP) Je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit (sourit). J'ai laissé ma Carte des Maraudeurs à Dumbledore, il saura où nous trouver.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Forêt Interdite. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de s'y enfoncer. Tous deux se rappelaient de leur précédente expérience impliquant Voldemort et ce lieu, en première année.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils sentaient leur cœur s'affoler. Ils allaient jouer leur dernière pièce devant le plus critique des publics. En cas d'échec, la sentence serait la mort.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière où les attendaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Harry reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Severus Rogue. Il avait demandé à Draco de le soumettre à l'Imperium pour mieux tromper Voldemort.

(LV) Eh bien, notre invité est arrivé. Merci Draco. Ton père peut être fier de toi, tu me sers bien. Lève donc cet Imperium.

Draco s'exécuta et prit sa place dans le cercle, entre ses deux parents.

Harry se tenait debout devant Voldemort., sa baguette se trouvait dans la poche de Draco. Voldemort s'approcha du Survivant.

(LV) Encore une fois nous nous retrouvons face à face, Harry Potter.

(HP) C'est la dernière, Tom.

La voix calme du Gryffondor claqua comme un fouet et Voldemort tressaillit en entendant son ancien nom.

(LV) Toujours aussi arrogant, Harry Potter. Mais c'est la fin, effectivement. Tu es à ma merci, sans baguette, sans alliés. J'ai gagné, Harry Potter. Tu vas mourir.

(HP) Non.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix calme d'Harry retentit dans la clairière.

(LV) Non? Si! Mais avant… Doloris!

Harry s'y attendait, mais il se retrouva quand même à terre, se tordant de douleur. Dès que celle-ci cessa, il bondit sur ses pieds en criant.

(HP) Accio baguette!

Sa baguette s'envola de la poche de Draco pour atterrir dans sa main. C'était le seul sortilège sans baguette qu'il maîtrisait, le seul réellement utile. Dans le même temps, l'Ordre était passé à l'action. Les Mangemorts furent bientôt tous à terre, morts ou stupéfixiés. Draco avait lui-même stupéfixié ses parents, préférant ça à les voir mourir sous ses yeux. C'était certes de Mangemorts, mais c'était aussi ses parents. Rogue n'avait en revanche pas fait de sentiment et Bellatrix Lestrange était morte, Sirius était vengé. Etrange que ce fut par Rogue.

(LV) Toi (montrant Rogue)! Et toi (montrant Draco)! Traîtres! Vous allez mourir!

(HP) Non.

Encore une fois, Harry parla d'une voix calme.

(HP) C'est fini, Tom. Personne ne va mourir.

(LV) Harry Potter! Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter?

(HP) Non, mais je le dois. Quelqu'un compte sur moi pour faire ma part du boulot. Il a fait la sienne, c'est mon tour.

(LV) Oh, alors tu ne fais pas ça pour sauver le monde?

La voix sifflante et ironique du Mage Noir contrastait avec celle, nette et calme de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. 

(HP) Non. Je le fais pour sauver celui que j'aime.

Toutes les personnes s'étaient figées autour d'eux. Draco regardait Harry, n'osant pas comprendre.

(LV) Comme c'est mignon! Mais tu ne peux pas gagner, Harry Potter. Avada Kevadra!

Harry savait ce qui allait suivre. Il vit le rayon vert venir vers lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, il l'avait demandé. Il vit comme dans un rêve les autres commencer à paniquer. Il vit Voldemort savourer son triomphe. Alors il agit. Avec ses réflexes aiguisés par le Quidditch, il se laissa tomber au sol, le rayon vert frôlant ses cheveux bruns et dans le même mouvement, il pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort et prononça la formule fatale, toujours de la même voix si calme.

(HP) Avada Kevadra.

Alors tout se figea. Voldemort ne comprit pas, ou ne voulut pas comprendre. Le rayon vert le toucha en pleine poitrine et il tomba. Lentement. Harry se releva. Lentement. Il lâcha sa baguette et sortit un poignard de sa poche.

Alors les autres se rendirent compte qu c'était fini, que Voldemort était mort, et qu'ils allaient assister à un drame s'ils ne faisaient rien. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, mais la voix calme les arrêta.

(HP) NON. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, mais cela fait de moi un assassin. Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je suis un meurtrier. Je l'ai tué et maintenant je vais mourir.

Draco se redressa. Des larmes sillonnaient son visage et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prit la parole.

(DM) Tu avais tout prévu.

Et ce n'était pas une question.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

(HP) Je t'aime, Draco Malefoy.

Et le poignard prit le chemin de son cœur. Il tomba à genoux et continua d'appuyer sur le manche.

(DM) NON! Accio poignard!

Harry regarda Draco, ses yeux voilés par la souffrance demandant pourquoi le Serpentard l'empêchait d'en finir. Et celui-ci prononça les trois petits mots qui allaient tout changer.

(DM) Je te hais, Harry!

Ledit Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que Draco l'appelait par son prénom.

(HP) Draco…

Draco se précipita vers lui en pleurant.

(DM) Je te hais! Comment peux-tu faire ça? Comment peux-tu me faire ça! Comment peux-tu vouloir en finir juste après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais! Je te hais, je te hais…

Effondré sur la poitrine blessée du Gryffondor, Draco laissait échapper une litanie sans fin de «je te hais». Mais pour Harry, c'était la plus belle des mélodies, surtout quand les trois petits mots devinrent «je t'aime». Il leva les bras pour serrer Draco contre lui.

(HP) Je suis désolé.

Sentant l'étreinte d'Harry, Draco releva la tête et vit deux magnifiques yeux verts remplis d'amour, derrière le voile de souffrance. Alors il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor.

(RL) Hum hum. Mr Malefoy? Draco?

Celui-ci releva la tête, s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, sans lui lâcher la main.

(RL) Harry a besoin de soins. Je vais le porter à l'infirmerie.

Draco acquiesça et laissa Remus prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh soigna la blessure du Gryffondor en le morigénant.

(PomPom) Quelle idée, Mr Potter! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a tout raconté! Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier, le Lord Noir est mort depuis bien longtemps, vous n'avez fait que le lui rappeler! Mr Malefoy! Expliquez-lui, il vous croira, vous!

Draco sourit sans répondre. Il avait déjà fait comprendre à Harry ce qu'il en pensait et le Gryffondor l'avait parfaitement compris. Puis l'infirmière quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'Hermione, Ron et Blaise vinrent aux nouvelles quelques heures plus tard, un charmant tableau les attendait dans l'infirmerie. Les deux Princes de Poudlard étaient allongés sur le lit du Survivant, enlacés, les deux chevelures brune et blondes mêlées. 

La jeune fille sourit et poussa les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient vers la porte, laissant dormir les deux amoureux.

_D'un pas entre ciel et terre_

_Entre vous et nous_

_Un chemin qui s'est ouvert_

_Un lien malgré les barrières_

_Qui ne tient qu'à nous_

_Un voyage qu'on saurait faire_

_Un voyage presque ordinaire_

Merci d'avoir lu! Un commentaire, une critique? C'est le petit bouton GO juste en dessous!


End file.
